Computer systems are currently in wide use. Some types of computer systems can be deployed in an on-premise deployment or in a cloud-based deployment.
As an example, enterprise deployments are computer systems that can be used to manage the business of an enterprise organization. Some such computer systems include customer relations management (CRM) systems, enterprise resource planning (ERP) systems, line-of-business (LOB) systems, document management systems, electronic mail and other messaging systems, among a wide variety of others. These types of systems can often be run in an on-premise deployment, or in a cloud-based deployment. Similarly, some organizations may wish to migrate these systems from one deployment to another. For instance, an organization may wish to migrate the system from an on-premise system to a cloud-based system, or vice versa.
Currently, in order to perform such migrations, organizations often use third-party tools to migrate the large amount of databases from one deployment infrastructure to the other. This process, itself, can be quite complicated and difficult to manage. The migration operations are currently performed in a synchronous fashion and sequentially (as opposed to in parallel). This can result in a significant performance impact on the organization's infrastructure, during the migration process.
Many larger migrations can span several months. The migration can be deployed in such a way that the organization moves several sites at a time, verifies them on the new infrastructure, and continues this process until all sites are migrated. Each migration introduces a customer outage (where the sites that are being migrated are put into a read only mode).
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.